invite to server?
by startscribbling12
Summary: blondes do it better: i'm more surprised that saix forgot to desync his messages rather than axel sexting saix when he knew he was in class/ a collegeAU
1. Chapter 1

_this fic is definitely built for mobile, fyi._

**blondes do it better : **Naminé  
**luckythirteen: **Roxas  
**under the same sky: **Kairi  
**skyboy: **Sora  
**suaveandsilver: **Riku

* * *

**Chapter 01: **What's Up, Danger?  
by: startscribbling12

* * *

**Oh my god, they were dormmates **(#hi welcome to chilli's)

**under the same sky **_10:42am_ can someone seriously go to the campus store and get me a gatorade?

**luckythirteen **_10:44am _no one told you to drink on a Sunday night.

**under the same sky **_10:45am _was I asking for your approval? No. I wasn't. I'm asking for assistance.  
**under the same sky **_10:45am _help  
**under the same sky **_10:45am _life alert

**skyboy** _10:47am _I can supply you with your life saving items but it'll be twenty minutes

**under the same sky **_10:48am _what use are you then

**luckythirteen **_10:49am _yikes poor kid just wants to help

**under the same sky **_10:50am -_skyboy how about you share why it'll be twenty minutes  
**under the same sky **_10:53am _No?  
**under the same sky **_10:56am _Okay, I'll share then. Sora decided to stay in bed as I vomited my guts out this morning. And then as I was covered in vomit, I asked him to email my prof to tell him I'd be late.  
**under the same sky **_10:56am _Of course his response was, 'don't feel good, sorry, g'night'  
**under the same sky **_10:57am _LIKE

**l****uckythirteen **_10:59am _wow, sora, you fucking suck

**under the same sky **_11:00am _yeah and now he can't show his face near class cause the asshole probably never emailed xigbar

**skyboy **_11:02am _OKAY HOW ABOUT SOME SYMPATHY

**under the same sky **_11:03am _WHY DO _YOU _DESERVE THE SYMPATHY HERE

**skyboy **_11:03am _i wasn't able to GET OUT OF BED THIS MORNING BECAUSE YOU HANDCUFFED ME TO IT

**blondes do it better **_11:04am _true story, i helped him out of it when i got back from class

**luckythirteen **_11:05am _mornin' nam

**blondes do it better **_11:05am _good morning roxas

**under the same sky **_11:06am _are you seriously suggesting that not only did I handcuff you to a bed, but that you had a worse night than I did?

**skyboy **_11:07am _uh, yeah

**blondes do it better **_11:09am _sora_got_fucked. jpg

**luckythirteen **_11:10am _oh nooooooooo  
**luckythirteen **_11:10am _not a thing i needed to see this morning

**under the same sky **_11:12am _please forgive me and my transgressions

**skyboy **_11:16am _you're lucky i lvoe you. You're buying dinner tonight

**luckythirteen **_11:17am _*love

**skyboy **_11:18am _do not test me  
**skyboy **_11:18am _nice sora is out of the building, replaced by grumpy hungover sora

* * *

**Direct Message **( -blondes do it better)

**luckythirteen **_11:35am _it's not even noon on a monday and they are already at it

**blondes do it better **_11:37am _i want to cut them some slack, they're both going through a hard time right now  
**blondes do it better **_11:37am _but if i come back to my room with them in another weird situation  
**blondes do it better **_11:38am _i'm gunna kermit

**luckythirteen **_11:39am _you're too nice i would've kicked them out by now  
**luckythirteen **_11:40am _tho we may need to do an intervention with their drinking  
**luckythirteen **_11:40am _i know they are working on their theses but god damn

**blondes do it better **_11:43am _who are we to judge  
**blondes do it better **_11:43am _that'll be us in a year

**luckythirteen **_11:45am _foolish of you to assume i'm working on a thesis

**blondes do it better **_11:47am _…..  
**blondes do it better **_11:49am _you do realize that a thesis is required for your major right

**luckythirteen **_11:52am _…  
**luckythirteen **_11:52am _fuck me

* * *

**Oh my god, they were dormmates **(#that's the tea, sis)

**suaveandsilver **_3:23pm _the hell? why did you share that photo in the chat, naminé?

**blondes do it better **_3:25pm _it was necessary

**suaveandsilver **_3:27pm _okay anyway  
**suaveandsilver **_3:27pm _please tell me someone heard the scoop on the worst members of society today

**under the same sky **_3:30pm _and who would that be?

**luckythirteen **_3:31pm _you right now

**under the same sky **_3:32pm _don't AT me right now

**suaveandsilver **_3:35pm _no you incompetent fools  
**suaveandsilver **_3:36pm _i'm talking about axel and saix

**skyboy **_3:38pm _they aren't the worst

**luckythirteen **_3:40pm _uh, axel is my best friend and yeah i can second he's the worst

**suaveandsilver **_3:43pm _as you know, i've only been a ta for about four months  
**suaveandsilver **_3:43pm _and i've dealt with a lot of axel's shit that could last me three years

**blondes do it better **_3:45pm _mm, yes give us the insider info

**suaveandsilver **_3:47pm _apparently while I was teaching the chemistry class instead of axel, he had been sexting saix

**skyboy **_3:48pm _is this new?

**suaveandsilver **_3:50pm _saix had his messages synced to his imac  
**suaveandsilver **_3:50pm _which he was using to present his lecture on  
**suaveandsilver **_3:51pm _to his graduate class

**skyboy **_3:52pm _!

**blondes do it better **_3:53pm _!

**luckythirteen **_3:56pm _jesus fucking christ…

**under the same sky **_3:58pm _oh gross he's my cousin guys

**luckythirteen **_4:00pm _is any of this surprising tho

**blondes do it better **_4:02pm _ i'm more surprised that saix forgot to desync his messages  
**blondes do it better **_4:02pm _rather than axel sexting saix when he knew he was in class -_-

**suaveandsilver **_4:04pm _you see students  
**suaveandsilver **_4:04pm _i'm not sharing this for gossip  
**suaveandsilver **_4:04pm _i'm sharing this because you all need to help me make sure a specific graduate student of saix's doesn't open their mouth about what happened  
**suaveandsilver **_4:05pm _because if axel gets fired i lose my position

**skyboy **_4:07pm _oh hell no, we ain't letting that happen

**luckythirteen **_4:09pm _who's the potential rat?

**suaveandsilver **_4:10pm _who do you think? he chainsmokes

**under the same sky **_4:11pm _oh no

**luckythirteen **_4:13pm _you REALLY want us to risk OUR lives  
**luckythirteen **_4:13pm _against the psycho that is vanitas

**suaveandsilver **_4:14pm _yeh

**skyboy **_4:15pm _even i wouldn't touch that situation with a ten foot pole for you riku, and he's my older brother  
**skyboy **_4:15pm _no matter how much i love you  
**skyboy **_4:!5pm _;;;;;

**suaveandsilver **_4:17pm _i will make sure you all pass your chem labs with flying colors this semester

**blondes do it better **_4:18pm _i'm not taking chem this semester

**suaveandsilver **_4:!9pm _i will roll over this promise to next semester

**under the same sky **_4:21pm _everyone press F to pay respects  
**under the same sky **_4:21pm _cause there is no way in hell that he's getting riku let go  
**under the same sky **_4:21pm _and my cousin fired i guess

**blondes do it better **_4:22pm _F

**luckythirteen **_4:22pm _F

**suaveandsilver **_4:23pm _F

**skyboy **_4:24pm _FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

* * *

_Hey everyone! Woah there, it's been a damn long time. I think the last time I wrote any fanfiction was back in college...so at least four years ago! _

_Anyway, I've been itching to write some KH since KH3 came out and I read this amazing FMA fanfiction by luftballoon99 over on Ao3 that used a discord format and was like...a discord format is a genius idea._

_I know I should use the at symbol when directing messages to people, but FF doesn't like it so dashes it is! dont AT me_

_So here we are! I've done notebook format fics, blog format fics, and text format, so it was obviously time for another comedy fic in a unique format. I may upload this on Ao3 too cause its more forgiving with formatting and all around better than FF but we shall see!_

_Leave a fav or a review if you're interested in more! It'll be a short fic, maybe ten chapters, but still a lot of fun!_

_(totally not making this up as I go or anything)_

_It feels good to be back!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **We're Not Gunna Take It!  
By: Startscribbling12

* * *

**omg they were dormmates **(#hi, welcome to chilli's)

* * *

**blondes do it better **_2:00pm _did any of you have english with leonhart?

**suaveandsilver **_2:08pm _I did, whats up?

**blondes do it better **_2:10pm _i just failed his last paper even though all of my information on it was what he asked for. Do you think you could look over it?

**suaveandsilver **_2:11pm _sure, no problem. just meet me after dinner. my last class is at 4:20

**skyboy **_2:15pm _blaze it

**blondes do it better **_2:16pm _sora no

**under the same sky **_2:27pm _GUYS FUCKINY GUYS

**blondes do it better **_2:30pm _yes kairi what is the emergency

**under the same sky **_2:31pm _get your asses  
**under the same sky **_2:31pm _over to the plaza immediately  
**under the same sky **_2:32pm _otherwise namine's boyfriend is going to get his ass kicked

**blondes do it better **_2:33pm _i don't have a boyfriend?

**under the same sky **_2:34pm _ignoring that obvious lie  
**under the same sky **_2:34pm _seriously get over here because roxas decided he was going to tell vanitas to keep his mouth shut WITHOUT discussing any game plan ahead of time  
**under the same sky **_2:34pm _SO GET HERE I CAN'T HANDLE MY BOYFRIENDS OLDER BROTHER ALONE  
**under the same sky **_2:35pm -_channel

**skyboy **_2:36pm _jesus, are you serious?

**blondes do it better **_2:38pm _i'm literally in class. this rescue mission is up to you guys

**suaveandsilver **_2:39pm _this better be quick. my next session is in twenty minutes  
**suaveandsilver **_2:39pm _sometimes he can be dumber than sora

**skyboy **_2:40pm _HEY

* * *

**omg they were dormmates (**#what the fuck is up kyle)

* * *

**luckythirteen **_8:32pm _i am creating this channel for all vanitas related talks. since y'all are mad i took matters into my own hands

**under the same sky **_8:34pm _you would be in the hospital  
**under the same sky **_8:34pm _if i had not rallied the troops

**suaveandsilver **_8:35pm _also suspension

**luckythirteen **_8:36pm _YOU KNOW WHAT  
**luckythirteen **_8:36pm _I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU AREN'T GRATEFUL I WAS WILLING TO TAKE THE FALL

**blondes do it better **_8:39pm _what were you going to do?  
**blondes do it better **_8:39pm _have him beat you up and then threaten him to keep his mouth shut  
**blondes do it better **_8:39pm _as you bleed out on the floor, like?

**luckythirteen **_8:41pm _nam, you don't need to attack me like this

**blondes do it better **_8:42pm _well you need to actually have a plan

**skyboy **_8:43pm _what IS our plan, anyway? -suaveandsilver

**suaveandsilver **_8:44pm _hey-i came to you guys for help  
**suaveandsilver **_8:44pm _doesn't mean i have a plan

**under the same sky **_8:46pm _aren't you all lucky that i EXIST  
**under the same sky **_8:46pm _i'm adding some associates to the server

- **struggle_king **joined the server

- **thecameraman **joined the server

- **bigO **joined the server

**struggle_king **_8:50pm _AYY BITCHES WHAT IS GOOD

**under the same sky **_8:51pm _do not make me revoke your membership, hayner

**struggle_king **_8:51pm _yes ma'am

**luckythirteen **_8:53pm _hayner! pence! olette! : O

**thecameraman **_8:55pm _what's up brotha!

**bigO **_8:55pm _hey roxas!

**struggle_king **_8:56pm _saw you almost get your ass kicked today

**luckythirteen **_8:58pm _i'll kick your ass right now

**blondes do it better **_9:00pm _hey guys! so what's the grand plan now that kairi has added you to the server?

**thecameraman **_9:02pm _well the three of us are obviously expert sleuths here  
**thecameraman **_9:02pm _so digging up anything that we can use against him will be our priority

**bigO **_9:03pm _yeah i'm in the same grad program as him so i'll do my best to become our mole

**skyboy **_9:04pm _omg that's like being in the front line of fire  
**skyboy **_9:04pm _if anyone is going to take the fall it should be one of us, not you olette

**bigO **_9:05pm _aw thanks sora!  
**bigO **_9:05pm _don't worry though. im not as dumb as roxas. I'll be able to pull it off without any incidents.

**luckythirteen **_9:06pm _okay O that is completely unnecessary

**suaveandsilver **_9:06pm _did you even tell him why you were about to assault him?  
**suaveandsilver **_9:07pm _or did you leap out of the bushes and just attack?

**stuggle_king **_9:08pm _this is why i won the struggle tournament and not you

**luckythirteen **_9:08pm _you tried to drop kick one of our teachers back in high school don't me

**under the same sky **_9:10pm _we will send them in first and have them do some reconnaissance for us before we make a move  
**under the same sky **_9:10pm _vanitas won't use what he knows to his advantage until it benefits him  
**under the same sky **_9:10pm _so we have some time

* * *

**Direct Message **(-luckythirteen)

* * *

**blondes do it better **_6:43am _wake up  
**blondes do it better **_7:15am _roxassssssss

**luckythirteen **_7:24am _what is it that you message me at an ungodly hour on a friday when i have no classes

**blondes do it better **_7:26am _not my fault you don't keep a healthy sleep schedule  
**blondes do it better **_7:26am _i need a ride to an internship interview this afternoon, would you mind?

**luckythirteen **_7:30am _of course, what time? And where?

**blondes do it better **_7:32am _yay! thank you!  
**blondes do it better **_7:32am _at three this afternoon  
**blondes do it better **_7:32am _and it's at the art studio that Aqua teaches at, Wayfinder Studios

**luckythirteen **_7:34am _oh cool  
**luckythirteen **_7:34am _yeah i have no problem taking you

**blondes do it better **_7:35am _thank you roxas!

**luckythirteen **_7:36am _yeah yeah  
**luckythirteen **_7:36 _now if you don't mind, i'm going to sleep the rest of the morning away

* * *

**Direct Message **(-under the same sky)

* * *

**skyboy **_9:34am _you up yet?

**under the same sky **_9:39am _yep! Just got out of the shower!

**skyboy **_9:40am _ooOOoOooOo?

**under the same sky **_9:41am _if you had accepted my invite to spend the night, you could've joined me ;P

**skyboy **_9:43am _i regret previous decisions

**under the same sky **_9:45am _haha, anyway whats up? You normally don't wake up this early

**skyboy **_9:47am _the curse of early morning interviews for my thesis  
**skyboy **_9:47am _was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch  
**skyboy **_9:47am _i've got a side mission we should tackle

**under the same sky **_9:50am _oh ho ho ho?

**skyboy **_9:51am _yeah, the roxas, namine, olette triangle

**under the same sky **_9:53am _what triangle?

**skyboy **_9:54am _ARE YOU SAYING YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED?

**under the same sky **_9:55am _i've noticed that roxas and nam are basically dating  
**under the same sky **_9:55am _he and olette broke up almost a year ago

**skyboy **_9:56am _oh kairi kairi kairi  
**skyboy **_9:56am _even namine has noticed that olette is trying to get back with roxas  
**skyboy **_9:57am _why do you think that she keeps denying that she and roxas are together when we tease them?

**under the same sky **_10:00am _i just figured she was embarrassed since we do it in front of him

**skyboy **_10:01am _well, that's true too  
**skyboy **_10:01am _anyway let's talk more about it when i see you

**under the same sky **_10:02am _okay!

* * *

**Direct Message **(-luckythirteen)

* * *

**bigO **_1:09pm _your little incident with vanitas must have given him a whole host of ideas  
**bigO **_1:09pm _he's sitting in class with a little smirk on his face as saix teaches

**luckythirteen **_1:12pm _ugh god  
**luckythirteen **_1:12pm _do you think he has any idea of what we're planning?

**bigO **_1:13pm _probably not since we don't exactly know what we're going to do yet  
**bigO **_1:13pm _but he's probs still scheming about something

**luckythirteen **_1:15pm _kill me  
**luckythirteen **_1:15pm _stab me with a spoon

**bigO **_1:17pm _you're just lucky that i'm on the team  
**bigO **_1:17pm _vanitas is actually friendly to me

**luckythirteen **_1:19pm _yeah, no idea why

**bigO **_1:20pm _cause i'm a goddess, obvi

**luckythirteen **_1:23pm _mmmmmm  
**luckythirteen **_1:23pm _maybe

**bigO **_1:24pm _don't worry darling, i'll take the fall  
**bigO **_1:24 _and seduce vanitas into submission

**luckythirteen **_1:26pm _O.O  
**luckythirteen **_1:26pm _ew no don't do that  
**luckythirteen **_1:26pm _don't even touch vanitas with a thirty foot pole

**bigO **_1:28pm _you of all people shouldn't doubt my ability to put men into submission

**luckythirteen **_1:30pm _HEY NOW

**bigO **_1:31pm _just saying  
**bigO **_1:31pm _i've got a lot of practice on you  
**bigO **_1:31pm _and you two technically ARE related

**luckythirteen **_1:33pm _whatever you do  
**luckythirteen **_1:34pm _don't let him know that it's me you learned those techniques on  
**luckythirteen **_1:34pm _no one needs to know that roxas aoki is a sub

**bigO **_1:37pm _no shame in being a sub  
**bigO **_1:37pm _besides, it's kinda cute

**luckythirteen **_1:38pm _yeah, to you not everyone else

**bigO **_1:39pm _you'd be surprised

* * *

**omg they were dormmates **(#hi welcome to chili's)

* * *

**blondes do it better **_7:25pm _is anyone going to demyx's show tonight?

**under the same sky **_7:27pm _that's this weekend?! heck yeah i am!

**luckythirteen **_7:30pm _yeah what time is it at again?

**blondes do it better **_7:31pm _it's at 10  
**blondes do it better **_7:31pm _i figured we could meet at my dorm and walk downtown together?

**struggle_king **_7:32pm _oh heck yeah! I've been dying for a beer

**thecameraman **_7:33pm _vanitas goes to those sometimes with the grad students. It'll be a good place for reconnaissance too!

**blondes do it better **_7:34pm _perfect

**under the same sky **_7:37pm -_blondes do it better how did the interview go btw?

**skyboy **_7:40pm _oH YEAH! You had that today!

**blondes do it better **_7:41pm _i think it went okay! not too sure, but it seemed like they liked me

**luckythirteen **_7:42pm _you'll get it  
**luckythirteen **_7:42 _no reason you shouldn't you're an amazing artist

**blondes do it better **_7:43pm _aw, thanks roxas!

**under the same sky **_7:44pm _keep the flirting in the dms

**blondes do it better **_7:45pm _kairi…

**luckythirteen **_7:45pm _you're one to talk

**under the same sky **_7:46pm _YOU KNOW WHAT  
**under the same sky **_7:46pm _i'll see you all at the dorm BYE

* * *

_Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! I write these during my off time at work so sorry if the updates are a little slow. I'm also trying to finish up my novel and am working on a youtube channel with my friends called Full Party (check it out!) so apologies for the pace!_

_I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! I've got some fun planned for the next one!_

_If there is anything you're interested in seeing happen, comment! Maybe I'll put it in there!_


	3. Chapter 3

**omg they were dormmates **(#hi, welcome to chilli's)

* * *

**blondes do it better **_9:27pm _you all need to get here in the next fifteen minutes or we're leaving without you

**skyboy **_9:29pm _i'd be there already if it wasn't for RIKU

**suaveandsilver **_9:30pm _hey

**under the same sky **_9:31pm _maybe if you weren't making out

**skyboy **_9:31pm _valid  
**skyboy **_9:31pm _but you'd do the same so you can't shame me

**under the same sky **_9:32pm _fair

**struggle_king **_9:33pm _WE ARE COMING PLZ DONT LEAVE

**bigO **_9:34pm _polyam represent

**under the same sky **_9:34pm _fuckin' bet

**blondes do it better **_9:35pm _i can hear you from my door jfc you're loud  
**blondes do it better **_9:35pm -_struggle_king

**struggle_king **_9:36pm _it's cause i'm so hype  
**struggle_king **_9:36pm _TO GET WRECKED

**suaveandsilver **_9:37pm _calm down you're going to have a stroke

**bigO **_9:38pm _we are here! I see Naminé's head stickin' out the door!

* * *

**Direct Message **(-luckythirteen)

**blondes do it better **_9:42pm _we are about to head out, are you coming?  
**blondes do it better **_9:45pm _did you die?  
**blondes do it better **_9:50pm _okay well let me know when you see this and i'll tell you where we are!

* * *

**Direct Message **(-under the same sky)

**blondes do it better **_10:15pm _okay, i'm messaging you cause i wanna keep this on the dl  
**blondes do it better **_10:16pm _DL MEANS DON'T LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU READ THE MESSAGE

**under the same sky **_10:17pm _SORRY!  
**under the same sky **_10:17pm _but like why are you messaging me when im right here  
**under the same sky **_10:17pm _are you okay?

**blondes do it better **_10:18pm _i'm okay  
**blondes do it better **_10:18pm _but idk if roxas is he hasn't answered any of my messages yet

**under the same sky **_10:19pm _you know roxas he probably fell asleep  
**under the same sky **_10:19pm _he's part of sora's bloodline and unfortunately that's a trait

**blondes do it better **_10:20pm _i know but considering his almost run in with vanitas  
**blondes do it better **_10:20pm _you know they don't have the best of histories

**under the same sky **_10:21pm _why don't you just go and find him then? he's probably asleep in his dorm or something

**blondes do it better **_10:21pm _i don't wanna seem obsessive or something  
**blondes do it better **_10:21pm _he's allowed to not answer me or something

**under the same sky **_10:22pm _but you're basically dating  
**under the same sky **_10:22pm _i don't think it's odd considering he said he'd come too

**blondes do it better **_10:23pm _we're /not/ dating tho

**under the same sky **_10:24pm _naminé

**blondes do it better **_10:24pm _WHAT

**under the same sky **_10:25pm _it's so obvious you have the hots for eachother

**blondes do it better **_10:25pm _okay i might like him  
**blondes do it better **_10:25pm _but i don't think he likes me  
**blondes do it better **_10:26pm _he likes girls like olette

**under the same sky **_10:27pm _oh nam nam nam  
**under the same sky **_10:27pm _he can like girls like olette and girls like you

**blondes do it better **_10:28pm _yeah but  
**blondes do it better **_10:28pm _aren't they like trying to get back together or something

**under the same sky **_10:29pm _i think she wants to get back with him but i honestly think roxas has his eyes on you

**blondes do it better **_10:29pm _ASDFGHJKL  
**blondes do it better **_10:30pm _like why when he has O right there

**under the same sky **_10:31pm _oh naminé you have so much to offer  
**under the same sky **_10:31pm _just go find him  
**under the same sky **_10:32pm _i'm sure he'll be happy to know you care

**blondes do it better **_10:32pm _i guess

**under the same sky **_10:33pm _now GO!  
**under the same sky **_10:33pm _and drag his ass back here so we can get drunk before demyx's set at 11:30

* * *

**omg they were dormmates **(#even tho i look like a brunt chicken nugget)

**bigO **_11:23pm _hayner_got_  
**bigO **_11:23pm _my donation to the picture channel

**suaveandsilver **_11:24pm _where and WHAT is he doing?!

**skyboy **_11:25pm _don't tell him  
**skyboy **_11:25pm _he'll runi our funnn

**under the same sky **_11:25pm _i didn't know hayner wore struggle competition underwear

**suaveandsilver **_11:26pm _if you get arrested don't call me  
**suaveandsilver **_11:26pm _i can't be associated with this riff raff

**struggle_king **_11:28pm _GT FUCKK

* * *

**Direct Message **(-blondes do it better)

**luckythirteen **_11:20pm _wow shit i am so sorry i didn't answer  
**luckythirteen **_11:20pm _where are you?

**blondes do it better **_11:23pm _sitting outside the dorm building  
**blondes do it better **_11:23pm _where are you? I stopped by your room but you weren't there

**luckythirteen **_11:24pm _i'm heading in that direction now  
**luckythirteen **_11:24pm _please tell me you haven't been waiting around  
**luckythirteen **_11:24pm _i feel so bad

**blondes do it better **_11:25pm _i left the bar around 10:45  
**blondes do it better **_11:25pm _so maybe thirty minutes  
**blondes do it better **_11:25pm _don't feel bad it was me that was being nosey im sorry

**luckythirteen **_11:26pm _don't be sorry! It's nice that you were checking in on me  
**luckythirteen **_11:26pm _i'm the idiot who didn't update anyone on when I was going to be there

**blondes do it better **_11:26pm _so you are okay though?  
**blondes do it better **_11:26pm _where did you go?

**luckythirteen **_11:26pm _just peachy!  
**luckythirteen **_11:27pm _had to meet up with axel earlier

**blondes do it better **_11:27pm _oh, he's not at the show?

**luckythirteen **_11:27pm _no he's missing this one  
**luckythirteen **_11:27pm _he still doesn't have a car so he needed a ride home for the weekend

**blondes do it better **_11:28pm _oh okay  
**blondes do it better **_11:28pm _again, sorry for being like...stalkerish or something. It was just not the usual for you

**luckythirteen **_11:29pm _don't be sorry! It was all my bad, nam!  
**luckythirteen **_11:29pm _oh! I think i see you!

* * *

**omg they were dormmmates **(#hi, welcome to chilli's)

**suaveandsilver **_11:35pm -_luckythirteen -blondes do it better where are you guys? Demyx's set started

**under the same sky **_11:36pm _YEAH WTF  
**under the same sky **_11:36pm _I SWEAR IF YOU'RE PULLING A SORA AND SUCKING FACE INSTEAD OF HANGING OUT WHEN YOU SAID  
**under the same sky **_11:36pm _I'LL KILL YOU BOTH

**luckythirteen **_11:37pm _woah chill we are on our way

**blondes do it better **_11:37pm _yeah sorry, roxas had to drive axel home

**under the same sky **_11:38pm _the fuck he need to go home for  
**under the same sky **_11:38pm _he never goes home

**luckythirteen **_11:39pm _don't ask me i'm just the driver

**suaveandsilver **_11:40pm _the driver is still an accomplice to the crime  
**suaveandsilver **_11:40pm _just hurry up and get here i cant stop the drunkards from drinking all the beer before you get here

**blondes do it better **_11:41pm _we're just around the corner!

* * *

_Woooo! Sorry it's a little later than I hoped, but I churned out the next chapter! What was Roxas taking Axel to do at home? HMMMM? _

_Anyway, thanks for supporting my tiny little comeback into fanfiction! _

_ALSO if you're interested, please check out my youtube channel that I host with my roommates called Full Party! We do let's plays! We're still small right now and will be hitting our two month on the platform so it would be a lot if you dropped a sub or something! _

_See you guys next time!_


End file.
